gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
StormChasers
StormChasers, is a game developed by United Gaming and published under the same company. StormChasers has had multiple delays (Originally scheduled for November 2013, pushed back multiple times to its now June 21, 2015 date) but the delays are expected to be used to help improve the game in all aspects. Beta testing began following the opening trailer for GameCasters: Gaming Expedition 2014 and with a closed beta going on from then to the game's release, with various open betas in between, many have already gotten a great deal of what StormChasers will have to offer. StormChasers is currently scheduled to be released on June 21, 2015 following the start of GameCasters: Gaming Expedition 2015 Summer Tour. Also, various short spinoff games will be released before this one to amp up the overall game release. Development StormChasers was announced on July 2, 2013 at GameCasters: Gaming Expedition held in Bridgeport, Connecticut. At the show, the announcement trailer was showcased along with the announcement of the Game Publishers Association and Game Developers Association. On July 10, another trailer for the game was released. The trailer showcased some of the new characters that would appear in the game. Also, vehicle warfare was shown in both first and third person sequences. At the December edition of GameCasters: Gaming Expedition, not much more information was revealed other than a few short trailers. Also, it was announced that the game would be delayed once again to mid/late 2014. At the start of the Summer edition of GameCasters: Gaming Expedition, a new trailer was launched as well as a new release date, June 21, 2015, the start of the next summer tour. After the trailer, head development members revealed that a closed beta will be held from that moment to May 2015 with many open betas throughout. Finally, it was announced that three short games would be released as Downloadable for players to get a feel for the overall release when it comes out. Plot Editions PlayStation 3 / Xbox 360 For Current Generation Systems (Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3) StormChasers will feature a twenty mission campaign and a very advanced matchmaking system. The game will run on the GDA Engine 1 for graphics. In terms of sound, the game will use the GPA Engine 1. All DLC that is available for the Xbox One and PlayStation 4 will be available however there will be no Limited Edition. Instead, if you Pre-Order the game, you will receive the "Storm Edition" which includes five limited edition game covers, three DLC packs available on launch day, and Double XP for ten weeks. PlayStation 4 / Xbox One / Steam For Next Generation Systems (Xbox One and PlayStation 4) StormChasers will feature the same twenty mission campaign and advanced matchmaking system that is on the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 editions. For graphics, the GDA Engine X1 will be used. For sound, the GPA Engine X1 will be available. All DLC that is available for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 will also be available for these systems however, there will also be a few exclusive packs later on and these editions will receive DLC one week earlier. There is a Limited Edition for the game and the Pre-Order bonuses are the same as the ones found in the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions. DLC Storming The Heist Storming The Heist^ was the first DLC pack to be announced and will be available on launch day for those who pre-order and two weeks to all following the game's release. This DLC pack will introduce the all-new Heist mode and allow players to play a similar style to that of Battlefield Hardline in that one team must conduct and complete a heist while the other must defend. Notes ^ Pre-Order Bonus, available on Launch Day Category:Work in progress Category:Shooter Category:"M" rated Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games Category:Apple Mac Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Playstation Vita games Category:Linux Games Category:VG Ideas